MI Caballero Desnudo a Naruto Fanfic
by Michiren
Summary: La relaciones amorosas en Konoha son un caos. ¿Podra este sexy joven ganarse el corazon de esta chiflada sin salir lastimado en el intento? GaixOC kakashixOc-algo asi
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó una hermosa tarde de otoño, los pájaros cantaban….bueno, en realidad era una noche de verano y ningún pájaro cantaba y hacia demasiado calor en Konoha, por lo que había muchos hombres sudorosos sin camisa.

Pero, aunque para cualquier habitante del pueblo esa hubiera sido como cualquier otra noche de calor infernal, esa noche fue muy especial para Momo porque, esa noche, fue la noche en la que conoció a GAI SENSEI.

—bueno ya me voy, pero antes una canción. —dijo una chica pequeña, de cabello negro y apariencia "tranquila".

—¡¡¡Pero Momo chan!!! ¡¡Son tan solo las 11:30 no te puedes ir!! —dijo una muchacha alta, abrazada de un hombre.

Momo, como así la llamaban era como la mayoría de los jóvenes en Konoha, una parrandera total, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia que irse temprano, aunque Momo no se iría a casa sin antes cantar una "deleitante" canción para el publico del Karaoke Club

—¿y?

—Y llegamos a las ocho— respondió con molestia.

—bah— suspiró Momo.

— Mira, he bailado mucho y la verdad todos estos chicos son unos idiotas, sin ofender desconocido.

—No hay problema—le dijo el chico desconocido, al parecer no había entendido que también se refería a el.

—Bueno chicos, después esta hermosa canción me voy!!

De repente desde la parte del escenario del Karaoke Club se escucho un chillido tan horripilante, un sonido tan espantoso que jamás en sus vidas se hubieran podido imaginar.

—¡¡Malditos desgraciados!! Ya me buscaran cuando sea la próxima Britney Spears!!

Momo había sido en ese momento echada del karaoke club, por un VIP que le había metido una patada en el trasero.

Cuando la aplastada cara de Momo vio para arriba, se dio cuenta que su amiga y el extraño que la acompañaba estaban en frente suyo, y aunque el extraño se asusto mucho al verla tirada en el piso su amiga, Kaede, la piernas largas no, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acontecimientos.

—¡ ja! —vacilo por un momento—Al cabo que ya me iba, jum. —Dijo mientras intentaba sacarle la lengua al VIP.

—Bueno, kaede, chico desconocido, me voy.

—¿Estas segura Momo chan?¿no quieres ir a ningún otro lugar con Puchi kun y conmigo?

—Yo no hago tríos—pensó Momo.

—Este……..No.

Bueno chicos me voy, ¿y kaede?

—¿Si Momo chan?

—Usa protección—dijo haciéndole una broma a su amiga.

—¡oh Momo chan! —respondió kaede con un tono risueño—¡Yo siempre uso protección!

La pelinegra se traumo, al parecer Kaede no había entendido su broma, hubiera deseado nunca decirla, en ese momento, mientras los 2 tórtolos estaban coqueteando, Momo decidió escabullirse.

—¿momo chan?

Momo ya se había ido, mejor dicho escapado, cosas muy malas pasaban cuando se quedaba con Kaede y esa no iba a ser otra noche de locuras, o al menos esa era la intención de Momo.

Iba corriendo en dirección opuesta a ellos, hasta que llego a una calle desconocida para ella, al parecer la bebida le había hecho efecto en la cabeza. Iba caminando tranquila, mientras escuchaba a los gatos del pueblo maullar, cuando en ese momento paro bajo el poste de la esquinar. Pues una sombra se dirigía a ella.

—¡Oh Dios Santo!

Momo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, un hermoso y musculoso cuerpo estaba en frente suyo, bailando y cantando la canción "You got it" de The New Kids on The Block.

—_"!you are the reason why I sing this song!"_

—Jeje, hola. — un hombre con mascara que Momo no había notado llegar por el impacto.

—Perdona a mi amigo, ha tomado mucho y no se encuentra bien

—eh….—la pobre no podia hablar.

—Vamonos Gai— dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

—Oh vamos Kakashi, ya casi es mia ¿verdad preciosa? —dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la muchacha. Momo se ruborizo.

—Ya callate­—dijo kakashi—Que por tu culpa no pude irme con ningun chica—

—jajajajjajaja muy buena broma mi enemigo—Gai se moria de la risa.

Aunque kakashi hubiera preferido darle una cachetada, prefierio ignorarlo y llevarselo a rastras.

Momo solo miraba como esos hombres se iban, como ese apuesto, pero extraño hombre le había cantado desnudo, y aun asi no podia sentir miedo o disgusto, no, su corazon latia por otra razon y no porque la muchacha sea un poco pervertida.

Estaba alli, sola, en medio del pueblo, y lo unico que queria era volver a ver a ese hombre otra vez


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Mayura siempre tiene la razón

Ya había pasado una semana desde que momo había visto a su "caballero desnudo". Ella tenía que hacer algo para volver a verlo.

—Al juzgar por su cuerpo debió ser un stripper—dijo la pervertida Momo a Kaede. Estaban en un café de mala muerte por el este del pueblo.

mmm, pues yo creo que debe ser un ninja, pero uno de los buenos, no como nosotras, además recuerda que te metiste una calle por donde los jounin usualmente se festejan. —dijo la piernas largas de Kaede

— ¡ Y como demonios podré hablar con un ninja de elite! ¡ Sabes que nos tratan como basura!!

Momo no podía creer que el hombre que ansiaba con tantas fuerzas no le iba a hacer caso, de repente una idea paso por su cabeza de globo.

—Ejjeejejejejejjejej—rió Momo

— ¿Qué pasa Momo-chan?

—Es que hay…. Una manera….

— ¡que! ¡Como! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — un ruido chillido salio de la boca de la piernas largas.

—Bueno, yo … podría hablar con Mayora-chan!!

¡que! — Kaede reacciono. — ¿Con la arpía que nos traiciono?

Momo tosió, simulando no haber escuchado nada, pues lo que que en realidad había paso fue que la patas infladas de Kaede se robaba a cual chico que Mayura miraba hasta que en la noche de graducion

de la academia ninja, Mega-kun el chico mas popular de la academia, dejo a Mayura plantada por ir con Kaede, quien ya estaba informada de los planes de Mega.

Desde ese día, Mayura Kumori no les volvió a dirigir la palabra.

—Pues tu háblale a esa creída jounin, yo jamás hablare con ella.

Mientras decía esto, la kaede esa se marcho con un paso muy fingido.

—¡OIE espera tu tenias que pagar!

Ni bien la pobre Momo termino de lavar los platos del el café, pues no tenia dinero. Momo comenzó a buscar la loca de Mayura por toda konoha. Entonces a la cabeza de globo de Momo se le prendió el foco.

—Mira, punketo, esto debería estar a mitad de precio. —Dijo una castaña a la que no se le podían ver los ojos pues tu flequillo los tapaba.

—Oh, vamos tu tarjeta de miembro no sirve para hardcore.

La librería de Kuronota Shop, era un lugar en donde solo góticos suicidas o intelectuales pasaban tu tiempo leyendo un buen libro o inventando poemas para sus ex novias, y aunque Mayura era allí, solo la loca del lugar, era siempre bienvenida, no como Momo que al poner un pie allí, todo ojo estaba puesto en ella.

—Jeje hola— dijo la cobarde Momo

—Vaya, miren lo que el viento trajo—dijo Mayura, olvidando por completo su pelea con el cajero— Escoria chunnin, ¿que haces aquí?

Aunque Momo le hubiera tirado una cachetada, sabia que necesitaba la ayuda de la castaña. Se controlo.

—emmm, hola Mayu-chan— dijo con una sonrisa entre sus dientes—talvez tu no te acuerdes de mi pero…

—Aclaremos las cosas, numero uno, no me llames así, son Mayura-sama para ti, chunnin. Numero dos: Si te recuerdo, eres Momoko Saito, y no lo digo por que me importe, sino por que mi memoria es excelente, y numero 3: tu sonrisa es patéticamente falsa.

Momo estaba roja de la cólera, Mayura sabia que ella necesitaba de su ayuda por eso te comportaba de esa manera.

La pelinegra quería pegarle, arrastrarla por el piso y hacerla pedir clemencia, pero sabia que Mayura era la única forma de llegar a su "caballero desnudo"

­—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? — Dijo la castaña como si nada, tirándose en uno de los sillones de la librería.

—Bueno es que tu conoces a muchos jounins y …

—Sin rodeos, ¿como era?

—Bien— dijo Momo con una mirada de sorpresa— tenia un corte de honguito súper sexy y unas cejas grandes y venia con un hombre con la cara y el ojo tapado, creo que era tuerto.

Mayura levanto una ceja.

—Maito Gai, jounin, un don Juan. ¿Y dime acaso la piernas largas de Kaede estaba tan borracha que no los vio? Digo, son muy populares.

—Vaya— dijo Momo. — te acuerdas de ella

—Pues si, lamentablemente.

— ¿Y sigues molesta con ella? A momo se le escapo esta pregunta.

Mayura suspiro.

—tendría que agradecerle, me refiero a que si esa noche yo me hubiera ido con Mega kun, Yo seria la que tendría que cargar con un hijo ahora.

—jeje, si, el pequeño Min Pao—Dijo Momo asustada. —Salio igualito al papa.

Mayura se paro y fue en dirección a la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿me lo vas a presentar?

—lo pensare.

LA castaña iba riendo en dirección a su casa.

—Esto se pone interesante—pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Una brillante estratega, una neurótica con estilo, un tonto enamorado y un galanazo.

Momo no podia aguntar mas, ya habian pasado muchos dias y Mayura su odiosa ex ex amiga/ahora conocida por conveniencia, no había llamado.

De repente paso lo que tenia que pasar.

Hola— dijo la castaña con desden.

Aaaa! —Dijo Momo, pues mayura la había asustado.

Lo que sea— Esta respondio— a le hable a "cejitas" de ti, pero a el no le gustan las citas a ciegas, ¿sabes?

—Oh ya veo. — El mundo de Momo se venia abajo.

—Pero, se me ocurrio esto,mira: Podemos salir todos juntos como amigos—dijo con un tono sospechosamente angelical. —y ya sabes, si le gustas o no, ya es tu problema.

—Si sis si!! Es brillante!!

—Asi soy ….—aclaro—tendrás que llevar a la piernas largas.

—¿A esa? ¡!Yo quiero una cita con Gai no que esa piernas largas se lo robe!! — Momo se estaba poniendo neurotica.

—No te preocupes yo me encargare de eso**….**y si ella no va, olvida tu oportunidad con Gai.

*******

—Oh Mayura querida!!¿ que te trae por aquí? — le dije un hombre de cejas gruesas mientras la abrazaba.

—no me toques.

—lo siento.

—Bueno, — Mayura puso sus ojos de neko-cat. —Me estaba preguntando…… deberias salir uno de estos dias te podria presentar a unas amigas y….

—Tus amigas y mis amigos…—repitio Gai. —Pero tu no tienes amigas y mi unico amigo es el canoso.

—ex amigas, escoria chunnin.

—¿Y porque qerria salir yo con un sucio chunnin?

A Mayura se le estaban acabando las ideas.

—Este….veras— La odiosa castaña se rebajo a decir esas palabras— La verdad es que extraño mucho a mi amado kakashi ¡y quiero volver a conquistarlo! Y Bueno me va mucha vergüenza a si que pense que ustedes podian acompañarme.

Ni siquiera un perro se hubiera tragado esa historia tan ridicula, pero unos de los lemas del Don Juan era "donde hubo fuego, quedan cenizas."

Entonces…por el poder de la juventud…. Acepto!!

Y Gai, no le digas a kakashi, no quiero que se entere.

*******

—¡!Kakashi hatake!! ¡despierta!!—

Un hombre de cabellos plateados cayo desde la cima de un kakashi.

—Vaya, caigo de este arbol y me encuentro con un hermosa flor. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Jojo, muy gracioso,galan. Pero guarda tus payasadas para mañana.

—¿ y que pasara mañana?

Pues, tu pretenderas ser mi novio. — dijo la Mayura esa, muy seriamente.

El peliplata comenzo a reir.

—continua.

—Mira solo quiero darle celos a una persona, ¿si?

—¿ y por que?

—¡!Es mi venganza!

El joven no paraba de reir,

jajajjaja…… me encantas….¿ Y porque tendria que aceptar?

—Pues, Pues.

—Yo sere tu novio y punto.

NOOOOOOOO TU NOOOOOO SERAS NAAAAAADA!!

Kakashi suspiro— ¿No era eso lo que qUerias, mujer?

Bueno si pero…

—Entonces lo sere y punto.

AHHH!!! NO ME IMPORTAA!!! DE TODAS MANERAS TERMINARE CONTIGO CUANDO ESTA BASURA TERMINE!!! !ME LARGO!!

¡Adios mi amada!!

La pobre castaña se la paso todo el dia por todo Konoha solo para dar comienzo a su malevolo plan.

—Ya esta todo listo. mañana a las 8 pm en el Kentai Club de la Zona de los jounin.

Momo dio un chillido de alegria.


End file.
